wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dreki
Male | Dreki | NightWing-IceWing lines by luster, code base by nightstrike! Appearance Dreki is a pretty stereotypical NightWing hybrid. He has the body of a NightWing and the horns of an IceWing. He claims he can put tin foil around each horn, position his head towards McDragonald's, and pick up the local classic rock station. His scales are mostly a dark gray, but his underscales are white, like an IceWing. He has while and black marbled wings, with some holes at the edges from...accidents...with his experiments. He is somewhat dragonet-like in build, and never quite lost his baby fat. His eyes are a light blue and give him an almost innocent look. He is a little short (no pun intended) and is usually seen wearing a stained, formerly white lab coat, a t-shirt with some classic band, and sweatpants a half size too large. Personality Dreki is very shy, and prefers to work alone. He finds all the taller (basically everybody) REVOLT scientists intimidating, although he is certain they wouldn't hurt him. He is very protective of his expensive equipment and thinks any non-chemist will break it if they get within a foot if it. Ironically, he breaks at least two test tubes every week. His experiments can be explosive at times, leading to a still-continuing debate that his laboratory should be reinforced even more than it already is. He is very friendly towards his small friend group, and they are the only dragons he will share some of his seemingly infinite candy stash with. Abilities Intelligence Dreki has an IQ of 132, putting him under the "very superior intelligence" category. Chemical Knowledge Dreki has memorized several chemicals and which materials cause them to react. This helps him minimize any explosions, acidic fumes, or holes melted through the floor. History Dreki's mother was a history professor at the University of Pyrrhia. His father was an advanced chemistry professor at the University. He was raised in an environment where he was always pushed to do his best, so he did. Dreki passed all his classes with flying colors, and managed to earn a 103% in Chemistry. It was at age 17 when he decided on becoming a chemistry teacher. He applied for several colleges, staying awake for three nights perfecting his application forms, before "shutting down," as he called it. He received a scholarship from a college called the Pyrrhian University Sciences and Technology, so he decided to visit. During the campus tour, he met a NightWing named Jasper and his SkyWing girlfriend Rose. The two NightWings quickly became friends, and he accepted the application the next day. He spent five years in college, and eventually received his doctorate's degree. At age 26, he found a letter in his mailbox from an organization called REVOLT, asking him to work for them. He wrote back and said, in a nutshell, "sure, why not?" He's been working for REVOLT for 4 years now. Relationships Steele: Dreki is intimidated by this dragon, but has a high opinion of him at the same time. Rainsong: Overall, he is only a little scared of her, but is mostly wary of using his cell phone near her equipment. He admires her technology skills. Divination: He thinks her cryokinetic powers are cool, but will not let her step foot in her lab. Who knows what ice could do to her stuff? Ingosi; Dreki finds her the least intimidating. Fellow science nerd! Nyra: He hasn't interacted with the SwiftWing much, and is quite intimidated by her. Thundersong: He admires her intelligence, but is kinda scared of her. Karesu: Dreki is very scared of her but still respects her. Kokoro: Scared but not at the same time. Vestige: VERY VERY SCARE Sorno: LOTS of scare but HE COOL Retora: Ooooh fancy antennae she kinda cute Wraith: SCIENCE SCIENCE Genesis: can I please study you but SCARE Planck: Hasn't interacted much but ok cool Professor Q: Feels sorry for her bc of her past and such, practically his idol Gallery art here Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress